


все еще ребенок

by simbay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Я больше не хочу быть Шинигами.





	все еще ребенок

Не смотря на тот забавный факт, что Кид - теперь Шинигами, он все же еще... Кид. Ребенок. Немного шумный мальчишка со странной склонностью к симметрии. Подумать сложно о том, что это хмурое облако надуманных проблем теперь заменил своего отца на посту бога Смерти, встанет рядом со Спиритом и будет встречать их каждый раз, когда они набирают заветные цифры на окнах и зеркалах. Лиз не может привыкнуть - каждый раз, когда она видит его в отражении, идя на побочное задание с другими повелителями, потому что _богу смерти некогда_ , она удивляется, хотя прекрасно помнит и день финальной битвы, и тот момент, когда Кида назначили новым Шинигами и с трудом надели на голову маску усопшего отца. Он кажется для нее еще слишком ребенком, слишком маленьким для таких проблем, и ей искренне жаль, что вся тягота ответственности и проблем Шинигами легла на плечи еще совсем юного и неопытного создания, которое еще полгода назад устраивало истерики по поводу неровно сложенной туалетной бумаги дома. Невысокий, с угрюмым лицом, но еще с не сошедшим с него отпечатком юношества, Кид кажется совсем лишним в паре с Косой Смерти, но если убрать Кида, то и композиция разрушится. Так что же здесь не так? Лиз не хочется, чтобы их повелитель покидал их ради работы, ей хочется вместе с ним и Патти покататься по барханам в пустыне и побеситься, словно ей уже не восемнадцать лет, а намного меньше, и будто впереди ее не ждут проблемы самоопределения в жизни и выбор, стоящий с самого поступления: остаться с Кидом и работать с детьми, либо отправиться искать призвание по жизни. Но ее выбор - это ничто с тем, что свалилось на Кида. У него даже выбора не было - сказали, чтобы заменил Шинигами - он и заменил, встав на место отца.

Но вся та документация и проблемы с разъяренными недо-кишинами в других странах, падающие на голову несчастного наследника бога Смерти каждый день - это не то, что должно быть главной проблемой подростка в возрасте Кида. И пусть он бог Смерти, Лиз все равно - для нее он навсегда останется глупым, немного чудаковатым мальчишкой, который вытащил их с Патти из ужасной жизни на самом дне общества. И если ему понадобится помощь, она всегда готова помочь ему. Морально или нет.

Кажется, сегодня именно такой день. Лиз не спит, а потому слышит, как тихо приоткрывается дверь в ее комнату, она приподнимается на локтях и удивленно смотрит в сторону дверного прохода - там стоит маленькая сгорбленная фигура с яркими янтарными глазами, выделяющимися в общей темноте фигуры, как два огня. Лиз не слишком удивлена такому позднему приходу - если уж они и будут говорить, то не при Патти. Незачем ей грузить себя проблемами повелителя. Томпсон спускает ноги с кровати и хлопает рукой рядом - Кид послушно делает шаг к ней и садится. С громким вздохом.

Лиз осторожно тянет руки к нему и поворачивает лицо к себе - с жалостью понимает, что мирная жизнь не может привести к глубоко залегшим синякам под глазами и выступающим скулам. Он устал. Вымотан. Это непосильный труд для мальчишки в его возрасте, ему нужен отдых, но мир его не дает - бог Смерти должен работать всегда на его же благо. Лиз очень рада, что от полного измождения его останавливают косы смерти, она чрезмерно благодарна Спириту, который берет на себя большую часть работы, понимая бедственное положение. Шинигами оставил после себя слишком много незаконченных дел, оставил на своего сына. Так не делают.

Он прикрывает глаза и отворачивается. Лиз опускает руки, и они просто сидят рядом несколько минут, дожидаясь, пока один из них соберется с мыслями и скажет о том, о чем хочет. Кида ждать не приходится - он начинает говорить.

\- Знаешь, столько всего произошло за это время... - он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и Лиз видит это краем глаза. Она переводит взгляд на него и болезненно морщится, когда видит, как нервно бегает его взгляд по комнате. - Столько дел навалилось. Я никогда бы не подумал, что мой организм способен столько вынести. Оказывается, быть богом с какой-то стороны хорошо... вон, смотри, даже волосы симметричны стали! - он издает нервный смешок и проводит рукой по волосам, и Лиз кажется, что эти три полосы вовсе и не полосы, а седина. Она отрывает одну руку от кровати и тянет ее к Киду. Кладет ему на плечо, но он словно не замечает этого. - Но это не важно. Я никогда не думал, что быть полноценным Шинигами так тяжело! В смысле, ты понимаешь? - он переводит взгляд на Лиз. - Они звонят мне так часто и просят помощи. А я иногда и не могу помочь - например, район опасный для учеников. И я не знаю, что отвечать в таком случае, что делал отец? И так ужасно смотреть на их лица, когда они понимают, что им уже не помогут, и они...

Никто не говорил о том, что боги не плачут. Особенно если эти боги - дети. Лиз нежно гладит Кида по спине, когда тот утыкается ей носом в плечо и начинает тихо всхлипывать, бормочет себе что-то под нос, и, кажется, эта песенка. Та самая песенка, которую она пела своей сестре в трудные дни, когда они засыпали на улице, пытаясь спастись от холода и одиночества. Лиз не верит, что когда-то давно она считала, что у этого мальчишки есть все - теперь она понимает, что это лишь доля платы за подобное будущее. Она крепко-крепко обнимает его и слышит, как он громче всхлипывает. Проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Они... я... я так устал, - Лиз прикрывает глаза и тихо успокаивает его. - Я больше могу, я не хочу быть Шинигами.

\- Но ты должен, - мягко говорит она. Не слышит в ответ ничего и улыбается - она так рада, что у них с Патти такой умный повелитель. Он понимает все сам, ему не нужно объяснять. Кид совестлив, и это прекрасно. И даже эти заскоки с симметрией кажутся ей милыми - все лучше, чем образ разбитого мальчишки, уставшего от жизни. - Шинигами тоже с чего-то начинал, он наверняка делал кучу ошибок... и даже до Шибусена, вспомни Асуру. Арахну. Эйбона и его Брю. Ты лишь начинаешь свою жизнь в роли нового бога Смерти, нет ничего страшного в том, что ты боишься сделать что-то, - она чувствует, как он прекращает дрожать. - Я не лучший советник в этом, правда. Но ведь у тебя есть целых шесть... да даже семь кос смерти! Они всегда помогут тебе. Мы всегда поможем тебе!

Она слышит усталый тихий вздох и чувствует, что он спешно стирает что-то с глаз. По его интонации она понимает, что он облегченно улыбается, и от этого ей самой становится очень легко и спокойно на сердце.

\- Спасибо, Лиз.

Он засыпает у нее на руках.

А Лиз продолжает смотреть в окно и думать о том, какой же Кид все ребенок.


End file.
